Learning To Breathe
by TempatiousRoxie
Summary: Edward has finally changed Bella. Their life seems to be going perfectly well, but nothing good lasts forever..not even for the immortal.


**Chapter One**::Learning to Breathe

Pain racked through my body as I laid motionless on a bed I wasn't familiar with. I groaned in pain and frustration when I tried to speak but only a scratchy cry left my lips. My dark brown eyes wouldn't open it felt as if they were glued together. What was going on? Where was I? Why was I in so much damn pain? The questions buzzed around in my mind as I stayed on my back in the bed pain surging through my veins with every chance it got.

I squeezed my eyes tighter together when I felt as if all the blood from my body was growing cold. Solid. I cried out in complete agony as the pain grew worse, it was constricting my body. It felt like a million boulders were crushing down on my chest, slowly suffocating me.. And before I knew it I had been engulfed by darkness. The torture the pain was putting me through didn't stop though. I felt it, but I couldn't scream, I couldn't move. I was trapped inside my pain absorbed body and could do nothing to stop it.

It felt like mere seconds to me when I awoke again. My entire body was stiff and but I felt as if a whole weight had been lifted off of me. "Carlisle, quick! I think she's waking!" An all too familiar sweet voice floated through my ears. '_I'm awake Edward!_' I wanted to scream but I still couldn't find my voice. But I managed -with much force- to open my eyes. Instantly being flooded with intense bright light, and of course my vampire boyfriend's beautiful face staring down at me. His eyes were bright with joy and concern.

"Oh Bella!" He said quietly with awe. I stared at him with confusion and his eyes flickered with amusement. "Your one of us, love."

My eyes widened quickly and I jerked up right in the bed. "What?" I croaked, my voice was out of tone and hoarse. He grinned madly at me. "You're a vampire!"

"I know that but - how?" I gasped as his face fell and his eyes danced with sadness.

"You didn't want this?" He asked in a deadly quiet voice.

"Oh Edward I did, I just...don't remember anything. What happened?" My voice still sounded out of place but I was trying to make it better.

He crawled up on the bed beside me and placed an arm around my shoulder squeezing my close to him. I felt comfort in his cold touch, in the tingle of minty breathe on my neck. "Well it happened four days ago. Charlie had is out of town with some old friends so I dragged you over here." He stopped and motioned around his room. I raised a brow when I noticed that his couch was no longer in the room, but it was replaced by the bed we were laying in. "We sort of got reckless. You had your first beer, and made yourself uncontrollably drunk. And...we." He stopped here and gave me a wicked grin... "Forgive me but I must go into detail." He said with a low growl in his voice. I nodded my eyes still wide.

-Flashback-

"I feel so bad." I giggled and sauntered over to Edward who was watching me with immense interest while sitting cross legged on the sofa. "I _am _so bad!" I announced and began teetering to the left, then wobbled to the right. No doubt I'd had my first drink; age be damned. Smirking wildly I stood in front of Edward my eyes alight with drunkenness and lust, swirled with love of course!

"I'm ready Eddie-Boo." I said in the worst baby talk I could muster up.

He laughed and raised a brow. "What exactly are you ready for?"

"I'm ready to be with you! I'm ready to be like you!" I announced and straddled his legs that were now out of their cross-legged position.

He shook his head, "No, your not." Edward said firmly.

My eyes narrowed, "Yes I am Edward!" I growled and pushed him against the back of the sofa. My hands staying on his shoulders as I drew closer to his lips. Hoping that it would work. That my sex appeal would make him crack.

When I was inches from his lips his eyes flashed with the same emotions in mine, minus the drunkenness. "Please Edward?" I whispered in the most appealing voice I could manage in my state. He narrowed his eyes clearly struggling with himself that didn't want to change me and the other part that wanted to. Clearly the part of him that wanted it was winning. He brushed his lips barely against mine, and I elevated myself forward. Lifting off his waist and pressing our lips together with force, trying to get my way. He groaned when I parted and I grinned impishly. "Pwease?"

He groaned again, this time with frustration. "Fine." He said and my eyes lit up with joy and excitement. He picked me up bridal style and carried me up the stairs to his bedroom. Which held a bed. No couch in sight. "Where's your couch Eddie-Boo?" I asked him with a crazy giggle. He smirked, "I got accustom to sleeping in a bed with you...So I bought a bed and gave Alice my couch." He explained as he laid me down on the bed.

My eyes followed his every movement. Watching every muscle in his body move under his stone hard pale skin. He seemed to be doing the exact same thing with me. I was leaning towards him now, he meant me halfway. We stared into each other's eyes; both sets were flickering with passionate desire.

The danger I was putting myself in made everything all that more excitable. I knew very well if Charlie knew what I was up to and what Edward was he'd have a rooster. But that wasn't what I was worrying about. I was worrying about something going wrong... Oh well, what happens, happens, right? Why was I thinking about this when I had the most sexy man in the world hovering over me? Back to Earth Bella!

Edward's breath tickled my lips as he leaned closer, I followed suit. Our lips hit each other with grace - something that was rare with me around - his lips were barely parted at first. But when the parted his tongue grazed against my lower lip and then entered the cave that was my mouth. His tongue slid up against mine and I felt my heart give a powerful thud against my chest. He must have heard since his lips twitched into a smile as he continued to assault my lips. We must have been making out like that for five minutes, un aware that we somehow managed to slid onto the bed.

When he pulled away and stared at me. His eyes were black, filled with the hunger that they held when he hadn't gone hunting in awhile. He growled lowly and tugged off my shirt. This seemed to set off a chain reaction. 'Cause one after another our clothes were tossed to the floor with haste. My hands ran down his bare chest. Feeling his cold skin twitch under my touch. I grinned proudly, knowing I was the one who caused that. He ran his hands along my curves studying every inch of my slender frame. With another low growl he bent forward and his lips pressed against my breast making me take a shuddering gasp and tangle my fingers in his long copper colored hair. Loving the tingling feeling I was earning from his gentle touches. "Edward please now." I moaned into his shoulder and his grin turned into a wicked smirk. He flipped me onto my back and I felt the pressure inside me. Making me gasp then let out a moan of pleasure when he gave a slow, steady thrust. "Edward.." was the last word I said. Before I knew it Edward had leaned forward, his body bent over me and he brushed my hair out of the way of my neck. A loud roar tearing from his lips scaring me to death. Then I felt the most painful stinging in my neck. Hot blood seeped from the two deep puncture wounds Edward's fangs had given me. Then everything went black..

-End Flashback-

My eyes must have been wider than normal because he laughed and then pulled me closer to his stone like body. "I can't believe I don't remember _that."_ I hissed with disappointment. He chuckled and kissed my neck slowly. I relished the feel of his cool lips against my own freezing skin. He achieved in getting a soft moan from my lips making him look absolutely proud of himself.

"Do I still dazzle you?" He asked me with a devious glint in his eyes.

I giggled and pressed my lips against his for a soft kiss. "More than ever." Was my whispered reply. "Didn't you call for Carlisle when I was waking up?" I suddenly asked.

He smirked, "I made him leave. I wanted you all to myself."

"Selfish vampire." I teased.

"Clumsy hu-" He was stopped by me, "I'm not a human anymore." He looked defeated. "Haha!" I snorted with delight. He growled playfully and Rolled over so he was now on top of me. It amazed me how he wasn't crushing me like he would have if I was still a human. That it's self amazed me..I was no longer human. With only a bit of effort I turned the tables and now was the one on top. Then something hit me -or it felt like something did- I let out an earsplitting snarl and venom was instantly pouring from my lips. Sharp fangs digging into my lower lip while I continued to snarl. "Damn it." Edward hissed and grabbed me by the shoulder and flipping me under him so he was on top once more. He let out his own snarl and pushed me back against the bed. I fell silent but venom still oozed from my lips. My teeth still cutting into my lip.

"You need to hunt." He said quickly. I nodded, not really knowing what I was agreeing to. Edward jumped out of bed and grabbed a shirt of his and some sweat pants. He threw them at me and motioned for me to get dressed. I raised a brow and then noticed I was stark naked under the covers. If I could blush, I'd be a as bright as a tomato. I dressed myself quickly then slipped on my shoes that Edward threw to me. Then we were off. I rode on his back for one last time as he took me to the meadow. _Our_ meadow. I could still feel the lurching in my stomach, and the urge to attack something, to drink blood. I felt the venom dripping from my mouth while my jagged teeth rested on the outside of my lower lip.

"Okay." Edward said as he lowered me to the ground. "Find a scent that's appealing to you, and run to it. I'll be right beside you." He informed me.

Nodding stiffly, I used my unbelievable sense of smell to find something to feast upon. It took me a matter of seconds before my feet flew across the ground and I was off towards the strong musky scent. My eyes glowed with delight and determination as I noticed what I had come across. It was a large raccoon. The female was obviously carrying little babies in her belly. She barely noticed me as I sneaked up on her and then pounced. Her tiny needle sharp teeth dug into the side of my face, but that didn't stop me from opening my mouth and letting out a deafening snarl, then I pressed a firm hand on her shoulder blades and the other was gripping her thrashing head. I pulled her head back and there was a loud screech from the poor creature before the crack of the bone followed. I smirked and then sunk my fangs into her snapped neck. The blood poured into my mouth and I fed off of it as if it were my last meal. But really it was only my first. The hunger soon left me when the raccoon's body had been cleaned from blood.

Standing up I shook my hair from my face and turned to where Edward was standing staring at me with a shocked expression. I smirked and licked my lips, cleaning off the blood that remained on them. "Well..that was filling." I said at last and he shook his head lightly while he let out a chuckle. "Here, clean up." He had thrown me a towel I hadn't know he'd brought along. Taking it I cleaned off the blood from my neck and face then threw the towel back to my vampire lover. He smiled at me and then began to run. I took off after him. I hadn't noticed that we had ran all the way back home. Until we were standing on the porch looking at each other with a different kind of hunger.

"I'm going to have to teach you everything about being a vampire hm?" He said with a cocked brow. I grinned and leaned forward. Surprised I hadn't fallen yet.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked him in a soft whisper.

"No, not at all." He whispered back. We were now inches from each other.

I smiled, "Your teaching me how to breathe all over again.." He laughed and then gave me a kiss. Leading me inside and up to his room before anyone could get to us...Our laughter ringing in the air as we tangled ourselves together on the bed.

**a/n::God this took far too long to write! Anyways, this would be one of the many stories I have written. But the first Twilight fan fiction so far. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it! Please, please, PLEASE read and review! I love comments, since they help me to improve my writing. So here's the disclaimer, not that you need it but oh well..**

**Disclaimer:: I don't own Twilight or the characters.. Sad ain't it? **

**The song I played while listening to this song is 'Learning to Breath' By 'Switchfoot'. Here's** **the lyrics! **

**Lyrics::**

Hello, good morning, how you do?  
What makes your rising sun so new?  
I could use a fresh beginning too  
All of my regrets are nothing new  
So this is the way that I say I need You  
This is the way that I'm

Learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that You and You alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies

Hello, good morning, how you been?  
Yesterday left my head kicked in  
I never, never thought that  
I would fall like that  
Never knew that I could hurt this bad

So this is the way I say I need You  
This is the way that I say I love You  
This is the way that I say I'm Yours  
This is the way, this is the way 


End file.
